Did That Just Happen!
by LovelyVentures
Summary: Derek and Casey are still in High School. Tension and Drama arises when they realize the pretenses they've been hiding behind are falling and they may suddenly have to deal with the fact that their feelings may run a bit deeper than they imagined. DASEY.


A/N- I understand there may be grammatical mistakes, particularly with comma placement. I am working on it. This is also the first FanFic I have written for LWD.

Chapter One - The Party

Casey POV

The house was shaking the music was so loud. The walls looking like they could give way at any moment. The party of the year, according to Truman, who was guzzling his fourth beer of the night. Casey was uncomfortable. This wasn't her kind of event, she wished it was, but no matter how hard she tried to have fun it wasn't happening. The house, the party goers, and Truman's arms around her were suffocating. A quiet night at home cuddled up with Pride and Prejudice sounded much more appealing.

"You look tense. Here." Truman grabbed a cold beer out of a cooler and handed it to her. She hesitated. She really wasn't a drinker, but maybe- she really did want to have a good time tonight and Truman's hard look made her grab the beer.

It tasted horrible. How does anybody drink the stuff? Sure enough it was at that moment that her eyes noticed a familiar face in the crowd.

"Derek." His laugh seemed to echo around the room, and as always he seemed to be the center of attention for one group of party goers. Standing on the coffee table in the living room, a beer in one hand and a girl she didn't recognize dancing next to him, he didn't look a bit uncomfortable. Casey envied him for it. Truman shrugged next to him.

"This isn't the first time I've seen your brother at a party and I'm sure it won't be the last. He seems to always be at the good ones. Come on let's dance." He grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the beer and began to lead her through the packed bodies.

Casey muttered, "_Step_-brother" with one last look at Derek and another swig of the beer. She knew Truman couldn't hear her over the music though. The stopped in the center of a large group of people who all seemed fairly intoxicated. Girl's writhed against guys, objects, and other girls while males grouped their partner as well as anyone within reach. She felt gross just watching them.

"Ugh, I don't know about this Truman. I don't really want to dance."

"What are you talking about? You love to dance." He whispered loudly in her ear as his hands snaked around her, pulling her close. Too close. The uncomfortable feeling was getting stronger and stronger.

"I'm not used to this kind of dancing."

"I know what you need, more alcohol. I promise you'll feel way more like dancing after a few more."

"Truman, I don't know-"

"I'll be right back." He took off toward the kitchen then, leaving her alone in the mob of hormone driven dancers. A someone, a guy nearby reached out and grabbed her ass.

"Hey!" She moved trying to get away. Another hand brushed her thigh, and she pushed her way through the dancers. This was definitely not her idea of fun.

She walked through the house looking for a quiet place to hide for just a moment. Conflicted between the desire to leave and her date with Truman, along with the desire to fit in Casey told herself to stay. Not wanting to be unpopular meant dealing with these types of parties. Also, Derek seemed to be able to have fun at this party and she was determined that anything he could do surely Casey McDonald could do too.

Walking upstairs she passed by a bathroom, thinking that maybe should could get a moment of peace in there she stopped and pressed on the door. She was stopped by the stomach churning sound of someone vomiting. The smell that followed the sound just as bad as the horrible dying moans from inside. Casey decided not to chance waiting and headed outside instead. She would run out and make a quick call to Emily, hoping that her friend may have some encouraging advice.

Derek POV

"Chug chug chug." They were chanting. Beer pouring down his throat. He felt like a rockstar, then a again he was starting to feel like a nauseous rockstar. He was nearing his limit so he decided that this would probably be the last beer chug of the night. Yep, for the rest of the night he would just hold a beer and pretend he was getting more and more wasted. It was his solution to parties without puking his guts out over the royal throne the next morning.

"Ahhh" he sighed after the last bit of beer dripped into his mouth and he crushed the can.

"Go, Derek!" A blonde girl whose name he couldn't quite remember cheered while clawing at his bicep. He thought she said her name was Laurie, Lauren, Laura or something but he wasn't sure. All he knew was that she was pretty drunk and was pressing her chest into his arm.

"Dance with me." She said pulling him onto a coffee table to a jeering crowd. Other people joined in until the whole table felt like it would break under their wait. The bass of the music blasted and he felt good. That was when he noticed her across the room. Casey? No, it couldn't be her. Keener like her would never be at a party like this and- was that beer in her hand? It couldn't be her. The more he looked though he realized it was her.

He smirked. Oh this was going to be good. Pulling away from Laurie, Laura, whatever he started to follow her.

"Der-eeek", Drunk girl whined. "Where are you going?"

"Gotta take a leak."

The crowd was is in full force and he danced his way through the house, always keeping the brunette in view. He noticed a lanky guy eye her as she passed, his hand grabbing at her ass. His stomach clenched and he grabbed the guy by his collar right as he was reaching for her again.

"Hey!" He heard her say but he was hidden behind the lanky loser guy whom he was pulling back from her.

"Stay away from her." He snarled into the guy's ear not quite sure what brought on the sudden anger he felt for the obviously drunk guy. Then he pushed him away and followed her once more through the crowd until it was just him and Casey outside on the front porch steps.

"I don't know about this Em." He overheard her say as she paced on the steps, completely oblivious to him. "I'm trying to, but this really isn't- Woah" She tripped on the step.

Time to make his presence known.

"Steady, Klutzilla."

She whirled around so fast he couldn't help but laugh.

CASEY POV

"Derek!" She gasped nearly dropping her phone. "Don't do that!"

"What?" She narrowed her eyes, not bothering to answer. It was strange, why was he here? Not having enough fun dancing with the blonde girl inside or consuming his body weight in alcohol. Why was he here? To prank her?

"Derek's there?" She heard Emily ask on the phone and instantly she remembered her friend who was supposed to be making her feel better about being at this party. So far it wasn't working. Emily had about as much experience as these types of events as she did; despite the fact they she likes to make it seem otherwise. Casey sighed.

"Yeah, Em, Derek just showed his face. Scared me so much I almost fell off the porch." She grinned at him.

"Don't lie, Klutzilla, you know its my good looks that knocked you off your feet."

How cocky. It was obvious that her conversation with Emily was getting her no where.

"Sorry, Em, I've got to go now. Talk to you later."

"But- wai-" She clicked the phone off before her friend started getting a little too nosey.

"What do you want, Derek?" They suddenly seemed to be very alone on the porch. The noises from the party not nearly as deafening as before. Or perhaps the loudness of the party made the silence seem even more overwhelming. The quiet made her notice the night and how it was getting late. The air getting colder and for a moment she almost longed for the warmth of the bodies inside. It was a chilly night, and for some reason Derek was being quiet.

"I don't want anything. Just curious. So the keener does like to party?" He raised one eyebrow and a half of a smirk. Teasing.

"Must not be going too well though, since you are out here hiding."

"I am not hiding." She huffed. I just needed to call Emily.

"Sure, Spacey and did calling Emily have anything to do with the fact that you don't know how to have fun?" That struck a nerve. Damn him. Damn, Derek.

"I know how to have fun. I'm having fun right now. On my date with Truman, who just went to get me another drink."

"Another?"

"Yes, another." She told him firmly, despite the fact that she actually didn't even finish a whole beer yet and only pretended to drink it until Truman left and she left it almost full somewhere. Derek didn't have to know that though. Ugh, he was such a jerk saying that she wasn't fun. Well, she would show him.

"Now if you'll just _excuse me _I'm off to have more _fun._" She said, bumping into his shoulder as she passed going back into the party. Now, she felt, she needed a drink. One conversation with Derek and drinking seemed like the answer to all problems.

**DEREK POV**

Heading back into the party himself, Derek went past his usual limit and grabbed another beer. For some reason talking to Casey made him upset and he didn't know why. If he thought about it maybe he would realize that Casey's drinking was what bothered him. That he was worried about her. Instead he chugged the beer and let his mind drift from the dangers of Casey McDonald.

"Derek!" Laurie the drunk girl called, rushing over to him and pressing her chest into him. "I missed you!"

CASEY POV

Casey couldn't find Truman anywhere, but she did find a bottle of beer in a cooler. With Derek's words in her mind she gulped it down, trying not to taste it too much as it emptied down her throat.

Then she grabbed another and went to search for her date. Moving through the party she used the beer bottle like a weapon. If any grabby hands got close she swung her beer towards them and they generally backed away. It was a good strategy and she was able to search all downstairs until she realized that Truman wasn't anywhere to be found. Had he given up and left her? The thought upset her and she drank more of the beer. It was slowing starting to taste better to her, but it was still pretty bad. Upstairs, she didn't think she'd find Truman. Most everyone on the second floor were people making out. The uncomfortable feeling was starting to return in the pit of her stomach. She drank the rest of the beer,and left it on the ground along with many other forgotten bottles. It would be murder for whoever had to clean up this place.

Then she heard Truman's voice and it sounded like it was coming from one the rooms. Hesitantly, she opened the door she thought she heard his voice come from and instantly she wanted to shut it. There was a couple naked on a bed, writhing like the dancers downstairs, only sideways.

"I'm so sorry." She sputtered, closing the door, when one of the people looked up at her and she froze.

"Truman?"

Derek POV

After a while and feeling sick Derek stopped drinking. The beer wasn't helping that fact that he was worried and Laurie was starting to get on his nerves. He hadn't seen Casey since she had left him on the porch, and for some reason that was bothering him. He felt like something was wrong, so he ditched Laurie and walked through the party goers searching for an annoying brunnette.

After searching both floors of the house his worry got even worse. He hadn't seen her leave, he felt sure that she hadn't. That's when he saw Truman, snuggling up with a girl in one of the bedrooms. Not Casey. He was putting his tongue down her throat. Not Casey. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Not Casey. Even more strikingly both people were not wearing tops. Not Casey. Derek suddenly knew what happened, and suddenly his worry went to panic.

Casey. He looked all over the house. Casey. She wasn't on the dance floor. Casey. She wasn't in the bathroom. Casey. The sounds of crying reached his ear. So faint over the music he was surprised he heard it at all, yet there they were and it sounded like it was coming from a walk-in closet in one of the rooms on the second floor. The light was on inside, but the closet door was closed. He knocked.

"Casey." The sobbing stopped. He pushed the door open to see her curled up on the floor. Not only one, but three empty beer bottles beside her. Her face, tear streaked and red looked up at him and sniffled and in that moment he broke. The drunken haze he had tried to wear as protection, the cruelty and jokes he hid behind, and his title of _stepbrother_ it all disintegrated with one look.

"Dammit." He closed the closet door and pulled her to his chest on the floor where she sobbed.

"He-he-cheated. Der-ek." Her voice broke. "You were right. I'm no fun and I guess that's why he-" His heart ripped apart and threatened to eat him alive.

"Don't ever say that." He demanded a bit harshly. "You are fun, Case. He's a bastard if he can't see that. He's a bastard anyway. He doesn't deserve you."

"Derek." She sighed, nuzzling into his shirt and hiccuping.

"Case? How much did you drink?" Hiccup.

"Alot." She grinned. "You know beer doesn't taste bad at all. I don't know why I ever though it did." He frowned.

"Dammit, Casey. I'm sure it does, you probably can't even taste the stuff anymore."

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She whispered, moving her face up to his until she was perched in his lap, their faces almost touching. He could feel her breath on his face, and in her eyes he could see every speck of light. Then her lips pressed against his, and everywhere she touched he burned. Burned to the very core of his being. His hands grabbed her hips. They roamed her body. Hers delicately brushed through his hair and the kiss became more needy.

"Casey." She pressed into him harder, her whole body moulding to his.

"Derek." She whispered, breathlessly, into his ear. He wasn't sure who moved who, but suddenly they were laying of the floor in the closet. Tangled up in each others and tasting each others mouths. Mindlessly, hungerly, like a thirst that could never be fully quenched they kissed. Until finally, exhaustion overcame them and they drifted off to sleep tangled in each other and the truth they would face when morning came.


End file.
